


The Rescue

by finiarel



Series: Spilled Ink (The Witcher One-Shots) [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, basically triss rescuing philippa from the fucking priest, other characters appears, suggestion of idaxsabrina and keiraxlambert, triss stop crying ffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finiarel/pseuds/finiarel
Summary: They had taken Philippa Eilhart.Triss Merigold with the help of others is taking her back.
Relationships: Philippa Eilhart/Triss Merigold
Series: Spilled Ink (The Witcher One-Shots) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802248
Kudos: 36





	The Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> TW of injuries and the aftermath of abuse. Apart from that, the story should be fine for all audience.

**The Rescue**

Triss Merigold ran across the dimly lit corridor of the dungeons. Ignoring the warning of the mercenaries behind her. She checked the cell one by one, her feet moved to take the turn closest to her position once she met intersection. Her heartbeat drumming loudly in worry as she found most prisoners to be brutalized and still no sight of the one she meant to find. Her fist clenched on her sides, remembering the face that had come into its contact just an hour before. She should have killed him, make sure he suffered the same fate with those he held in this stink hole. However, Philippa Eilhart is more important than an act of mere vengeance. Those can wait until the one she loves is safe.

"Triss, I found her!"

Keira Metz’s voice echoes around the place, loud enough to reach the recipient. Triss abruptly turned on her heels, mustered all of her strength to run as fast as possible to the opposite side of the building where Keira is. The witcher Lambert was guarding the now wide opened cell when Triss reached her destination. He gave her a slight nod when Triss went past him to go inside the dark cell.

The room reeks, most of the stone floor covered with filth and muddy water. Triss accidentally stepped on a tray of food that smells just as foul. But she got over the uncomfortable sticky sensation on her boots as her eyes finally spotted the one she longs for. Philippa Eilhart laid down on her side under a dark cloak that Keira had worn earlier.

“Philippa,” Triss called her, “It’s Triss. I’m getting you out of here.”

Under the torch that Keira held, Triss relaxed slightly when Philippa’s eyes opened slightly, her lips quivered as she mumbled. “Stay away… don’t… you’ll get hurt.”

Triss smiled bitterly, not expecting concern to be the first thing she heard from the woman. She slipped her arms underneath the wounded one’s back and leg and lifted her up. Nodding for Keira to open a portal for them.

“It’s okay…” Triss murmured just before she stepped into the portal. “I’ve got you… I’ve got you...”

Margarita Laux Antille was the first sight that greeted them on the other side, the woman gasped before quickly get ahold of herself and instructed Triss to put Philippa’s down on the bed in the room. Lambert who seemed to intend to tag along wherever Keira goes opened the door of the room. A second after Sabrina Glevissig and Ida Emean aep Sivney came rushing in to see the newly rescued woman.

Under the proper lighting of the palace of Loxia’s chamber, they are finally able to see Philippa’s better. Philippa had fallen unconscious by the time Triss wiped away the stray hair that clumped with dirt, revealing what was once a beautiful face now tainted with horrible purple bruises. Carefully Margarita peeled the cloak that turned out to be the only layer of clothing on Philippa’s body. Triss froze when she laid her eyes upon the horrible atrocities that Willemer had done to the leader of the Lodge. Keira covered her mouth with her hand and excused herself to go out, Sabrina following her just a second after. Only Margarita and Ida’s face bare no difference.

“You two- work together to heal and clean the cuts and wounds while I assess for internal damage.”

Under different circumstances, Triss would have taken offence with the commanding tone that the elf had. But she knows the grave situation they’re facing. Taking Philippa’s away from her captor was just the first step, the next one requires them to work together to ensure that she can survive the injuries. Triss bit her lower lip, Keira was always the better healer than her, but right now the blonde sorceress is probably puking her guts out somewhere.

As if noticing her nervousness, Margarita divided their task further. “Triss, use the washcloths to wipe the dirt from her skin so we can see the wounds better. Judging from what I can see- this may hurt her, so help me to make sure she’s calm so I can I’ll do the healing.”

Triss nodded, using a bit of magic to warm the water in the basin on the table next to the bed. She made sure that it was in a comfortable temperature before dipping the washcloths into it.

It was a slow and rigorous process and the three of them worked mostly in silence, only saying a sentence or two when they need the other to pay attention to something, and for Triss's case, she would call Philippa’s name from time to time to soothe her when she’s flinching and groaning in pain.

When she saw Margarita’s hands trembled from the taxing use of magic Triss knew that she needed a break from casting spells, so she asked her to swap their duties. Not long after that, came pale-looking Keira with Sabrina to aid them.

Triss felt like she was close to fainting by the time Ida said that they have done enough for the night and this sentiment seems to be shared by Margarita, Keira, and Sabrina as well. Even Ida was panting in exhaustion, the elven sage had stopped various internal bleeding and also treated Philippa’s kidney which was taken quite a damage.

“Ida, thank you,” Triss said when the elf finished giving Philippa couple drops of elixir. “Philippa wouldn’t have made it without you. I’m in your debt.”

“I didn’t do it for you. Or her- in that matter.” Ida shrugged. “Sabrina was the one who convinced me to come. For the two of you have been her comrade in arms for decades.”

“I’m not doing it for such a silly reason. That’s just because having Philippa back will be good for our circumstances. Every day more degenerates show up to throw rocks at the mages. Philippa might be able to help us solve this matter, or even more, give them a good payback.”

Ida nodded at Triss before leaving the room, Sabrina was a step behind her, murmuring something to the elf. What Sabrina said triggered a small smile on Ida’s exhausted features. Just like Triss, she seemed to understand that Sabrina was giving them a half-truth and requesting Ida to stay over for the night just in case something happened to Philippa prove it even more.

“I think this should good for now. Let’s leave the matters of what to do next for tomorrow. Sleep well!” Keira bid her parting before latching her arm onto Margarita. “Now, Rectoress, I hope you have prepared me a room.”

“As much as I was tempted to put you in the cellar, I actually have prepared you a decent room,” Margarita said after she rolled her eyes at the titular. She stopped just before she went out of the room and turned her head to look at Triss.

“I take it you would be staying by her side, Triss?”

“Yes. Thank you, for everything, Rita.”

Margarita’s gaze landed on Philippa and smiled sadly. “She might be quite a trouble maker, but she’s one of few people in this world I have left. One that I care for, just like how I do for you, Triss. Don’t force yourself to stay up all night worrying if she’ll worsen because I’m sure that she’ll manage. Get some rest as well, alright?”

“Will do.”

Soft exhale followed just after the door being shut. Triss averted her gaze to the source of the sound and found Philippa staring back at her. Face as expressionless as ever despite being marred with so many cuts.

“I really thought one of them will get all sappy and give me a kiss on the forehead. Was making a mental bet that Rita would have lost it,” She commented, her voice raspier than usual. “I guess I underestimated them… Can I have some water to drink?”

It took Triss a second before she nodded to grab the glass on the side of the bed and helped Philippa to drink. She tried to stay nonchalant despite how much the sight of Philippa’s fingers all bandaged at the tip made her flinch inside. Once Philippa is done, the woman gently patted the other side of the bed, a signal for Triss to join her.

And Triss did. She laid on her side so she can look at Philippa- who was on her back staring at the ceilings of the room. Her mind flashes to the days she was desperately looking for Philippa’s whereabouts, collecting the information piece by piece until they finally found the exact location where the leader of the lodge was being held.

Triss hadn’t noticed that she was crying until Philippa turn her head to the side so she can look at her face. A hand raised to wipe the tears from Triss’s cheek, even though the feeling of the bandage touching Triss’s skin was the opposite of comforting. It reminded Triss of the time she had spent avoiding Philippa as she was still mourning the loss of Geralt, Yennefer, and Ciri. She had coldly rejected Philippa's offer of comfort, even accused her of being the one who triggers the tragedy. If only she hadn't been too coup up with grief, if only she had stayed with Philippa, maybe she would suspect that something was amiss. She could have prevented them from taking Philippa.

“Triss, look at me… Look at me… I’m here… I’m going to be okay. We’re going to be okay.”

Triss feels pathetic. Where was the woman who had told Philippa words of comfort just a few minutes ago? Turns out, that was just a mask and her true self has finally resurfaced. The one who cries despite it being the worst state that one can see a sorceress in.

“I thought I lost you.”

It slipped out of her tongue, along with more tears as the chestnut-haired weep. Her greatest fear. One that had been bugging Triss from the moment she heard that they had taken Philippa has finally come back to haunt her despite their small victory.

“You’re not. You saved me.” Philippa reminded her. Her thumb traced Triss’ cheek gently. “My love, you saved me.”

Triss exhaled, nodding her head as she let her mind rewind the words that Philippa had spoken to her. She did it. The countless sleepless night that she had spent looking for Philippa. Those time she had even gotten into argument with the other member of the lodge because her search was getting careless. Those are the past. The present is right here with Philippa laying down next to her, smelling like alcohol and healing elixirs, her body full of bandages, cut, and bruises. They’re together and Philippa is away from the one who had harmed her.

Triss knows that their fight is far from over. She had seen with her own eyes that humans are raising to eradicate anything that fell outside of what they deemed to be normal. She had almost fallen victim to their aggression and had she been late in finding Philippa, the woman would have been too far gone to be saved. But right now she focused on the soft sound of Philippa’s breathing, the way her long lashes swept her skin when she blinked, and the bottomless dark eyes looking back at her in worry under the dim lighting of the room.

Triss leaned forward to softly connect their lips together. Then moved upwards to give a light kiss on the older one’s forehead.

“Excuse me for being sappy.”

Philippa let out a small hoarse laugh, but she nodded in approval. “I’ll let it slide, but don’t get used to it.”

Triss chuckled then pressed her lips to Philippa’s forehead once more.

“There goes my plan to make it a routine.”

Whatever Philippa reply was, it wasn’t clear enough for Triss to comprehend. The woman was trying to keep herself awake. For a couple of times, her eyelids slowly closing before she opened it abruptly.

“Don’t fight it, Phil,” Triss said softly. “You need the rest.”

Under the blanket, Triss hold Philippa, rubbing comforting circle on the back of the woman’s hand. Slowly Philippa relaxed, letting the rustling sound of the wind lull her to sleep. Triss came closer, her chin lightly touches Philippa’s shoulder as she nested her head next to Philippa. She waited until sleep came to take her. Just before Triss fell into a slumber, her mouth whispered words to the sleeping woman’s ear.

“Good night, my love.”

**\---- FIN ----**


End file.
